The present invention relates to a data storage device. In particular, the present invention relates to an extraction device for a data storage system.
Data storage systems store digital information on magnetizable discs. Data storage systems are connected to a host system to provide operating power and to read data from and write data to discs. Power and operating commands are transmitted from the host system to the data storage system and data is transmitted to the host system via connectors. Connectors include connector plugs which are inserted into sockets on the disc drive. The connector plugs are inserted and removed from sockets to selectively connect and remove the disc drive from the host system. The fit of the connector plug in the socket is relatively tight to provide a rigid connection between the disc drive and host system. The force necessary to pull the connector plug from the tight connection in the socket can loosen or damage the connector plug. The present invention addresses these and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.
The present invention relates to an extraction device for removing a connector plug from a disc drive socket including first and second lever plates having a length extending between opposed first and second ends and a width extending between opposed sides and the first and second lever plates being pivotally connected between the first and second ends to form lever handles and lever arms. The lever arms include opposed fingers spaced along the width of the lever plates between opposed sides. The lever arms include a slot between fingers, a width of which is sized to enclose a length of the connector plug. A spring biases the lever arms of the first and second lever plates towards one another and the lever plates being movable against a spring bias to open the lever arms to remove a connector plug.